


Home

by Semi_automatic2000



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_automatic2000/pseuds/Semi_automatic2000





	

What do you mean, when you say you want to go home?  
  
Do you mean a place you grew up in, that holds so many great memories, the place where the most precious people in your life lived with you. The place that no matter what happens, you will always return to?  
Or do you mean a different place, maybe somewhere in a forest where you go to calm down, or a place by a river where you like to sit and listen to the calm splashing of water as little fishes jump out to look at the world from another angle?  
Is it a person? Maybe someone who saved you, the person you love the most, maybe your best friend who you'd give your whole life to?  
Is the place you call home in someone else's arms, late at night as they whisper soothing words into your ear, while slowly caressing your cheek?  
Can you answer me? I want to know.  
  
"What do you mean, when you say you want to go home?", you say.  
I answer "I wish I knew ..."


End file.
